What Happenned Last Night?
by dylaneastin
Summary: Artemis awakes in some boys room in no clothes sleeping next to him. Her head is pounding and can't remember why she is here, or who she is with. Then when she awakes, finding out the boy is Wally, remembers Robin got the drunk, and that her and Wally "did things," she wants to murder the Boy Wonder. But was it all that bad? T For suggestive theme.
1. What Happened Last Night?

Artemis POV

My head won't stop pounding. Why does it have to be so bright in the morning and the cars are so loud.

I need to get out of m-

Wait this isn't my bed. It smells like sweat and cologne. This is a boys room.

Why is my head against a mans firm, hard, warm pecs. I don't care. It feels good and I haven't felt this good in such a long time. That had to be the best sleep of my life.

I am naked. I can feel the sheets of the bed in places they shouldn't be if I'm wearing clothes. I should piece together what happened last night to know who I'm with, why I'm with him, and what we did last night. I have a pretty good idea, but it's probably best that I know what happened last night.

Later, my head hurts so much and I can hardly think with this incessant pounding. I will sleep for a little longer and piece it together when either him or I wake up.

Knock, knock, "Wally don't try to sleep all day. You dad left for work already and I'm headed out. We'll be back at about six this evening. Breakfast is in the microwave. Love you." You could hear her walk down the stairs, open the door, close and lock it, then get in her car and leave.

Sounds like a nice lad-

Wally!

I quickly sprang out of the bed screaming, causing his eyes to shoot open and look at me. After he noticed me in his room naked he did the same.

He then screamed, so loud Black Canary would have a run for her money, "Why are you in my room?! Why are you naked?! Why am I naked?!"

I replied, screaming as well, "I don't know! Why am I in your room?! Why are you naked?! Why am I naked?!"

"I don't know!"

We both then realized that we were still naked. I ducked behind the bed and found a pair of boxers and a tee shirt lying on the floor. It will have to do until I can find my clothes.

We then popped up. Me wearing his boxers and one of his tee shirts, him wearing a pair of boxers.

I quickly decided we needed to know what happened. I looked at him and asked, "Lets try and think of wh-"

I then spotted what looked like a used condom tied in a knot in the trash can at the foot of the bed. I panicked and asked, "Do you see what I see?"

He then gazed to the trash can at the foot of the bed, noticed what I saw and said, "Yes. Do you think that is what I think that is?"

"Yes. Please tell that was there before."

"Nope. Brand new. Hey we can do what I think we did and see if it might bring back any memories."

I then picked up one of the pillow from his bed and threw it at him hitting him in the head. I then yelled at him and said, "This isn't the time to make your creepy jokes! This is serious. I need to know if either we did what I think we did, meaning I need to go buy morning after pills, or if this is all some weird coincidence and nothing happen so I can calm down and try to get the memory or you naked body out of my head."

"You liked it and you know it. Admit it."

I did. It was the greatest thing I have ever seen. His muscles were perfectly chiseled, like they were created by an artist that snuck into my mind to find the one thing in the world that would cause me to lose control. But he was never going to find out.

"Fine. If you admi- This isn't the time to get in argument about how great our bodies are!"

"I know! It's just that I make inappropriate jokes when I'm nervous."

"Whatever. Lets just try to think about what we did last night that caused us to get in this mess."

"I remember we had to go to the Justice League party to celebrate the tens years since the formation of the Justice League," he said.

"Yeah. Everyone in the team had to sit at the same table."

"Then Robin brought over iced tea for everyone. I remember it tasted really good so I got another. After that, it was all a blur."

An idea then popped in to my head. "Do you feel a pounding sensation in you head and does light and sound make it worse?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"That little troll. He gave us long island iced tea."

"Long what now?"

"Long island iced tea. Think of the five hardest liquors you know of, add sour mix and coke and you got yourself a long island iced tea."

"But it tasted exactly like iced tea."

"Yeah. That's why people hate it. They don't know that they are drinking hard liquor until they're passed out drunk."

"Okay. Now what happened after that?"

"I remember we kissed."

"Then I remember us coming to my house."

"Then we-. Yep, I'll be at the convenience store buying morning after pills."

"Wait," he yelled "We need to get Rob back. Since he got us drunk and in this predicament, we need to find a way to get him back."

"What do you have in mind?"


	2. Interrogation and Love

Wally POV

This plan couldn't be any better. When Robin arrives, Artemis and I are going to attack him, capture him, and put him in one of the holding cells. Yes, we know that Robin is the king of hacking and lock picking, but, since this is the old base for the Justice League, a cell was made to hold _any _of the Justice League members, in case they were either possessed, or they were some undercover agent from the League of Shadows. Flash couldn't vibrate his molecules to escape, Superman couldn't bust out, and even Batman couldn't hack, lock pick, or do some weird ninja thing to break out.

The room had one speaker in it, a light, and a vent so small that the Boy Wonder's fist couldn't fit in it. We were are going to interrogate him to know why he got us drunk last night. From what we can remember no one else got drunk from the iced teas. Well, I don't know. Do Martians and Kryptonians get drunk?

I should call Robin and see where he is. I picked my phone and dialed his number. "Hey Rob, where are you," I asked.

"I'm at a school function. We're having a Spelling Bee. Why?"

"Well Black Canary is doing a surprise training exercise and she wants you here."

"Tell her I'll be there in... 10 minutes. I just need to finish up here which shouldn't take that long."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Uuuuhhhh. 10 minutes. That feels like 10 hours. Speedsters are notoriously impatient. I need to tell Artemis.

I dialed her number, she was in the briefing room where the Zeta Tubes were waiting for Robin. "Hey Artemis. Called Robin, said he wouldn't be here for another 10 minutes. Said something about a Spelling Bee."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. He was the one expected to win at our school. Okay I'll wait until he arrives."

I then hung up, and waited in the control room for the cell.

We were both wearing our costumes because we had just finished a quick meeting with our mentors.

Hearing her voice made me remember all that happened last night.

I remembered all what we did last night. I remembered when Artemis turned last night. I saw she was in my bed, naked, and it all came back to me. I really wasn't that drunk in the first place, I was impaired to the point I couldn't make smart decisions, but I wasn't wasted like Artemis was last night. Since I have such a high metabolism, it would have taken 10 of those long island iced teas to get me as drunk as she was last night.

I remembered how all last night while we were doing... things, she couldn't stop smiling and laughing. Her smile was that of an angel. Her laugh was like listening to a professional orchestra play the most beautiful song.

I loved her. I knew it when we were in the Bioship on the way to the lead on her father, Sportsmaster. When I told her that she wasn't just some archer we could easily replace with Red Arrow, I saw that smile and knew it. Then when we kissed on New Years, I could feel the fireworks when our lips touched. We never started dating because we discussed and knew it would never work out. We argued way too much to have a decent relationship that we could enjoy. I admitted that I had feelings for her, she admitted that she had feelings for me, that's why she didn't want to see my feelings hurt when we broke up. It would hurt her to see the feeling of anguish on my face, that she caused.

Just then I saw Robin being thrown in the cell on the screen of the computer. Then Artemis walked in and said, "That was easy. Since he didn't know I was waiting for him to arrive to attack him he never put up that much of a fight."

I then smiled, pressed the button for the intercom for the cell, and said, "Hey Rob. We all thought you would put up a bigger fight."

"I this all part of that training exercise you told me about?"

"No. Actually it's just me and Artemis. We did this so we could know why you gave us those drinks last night that got us drunk."

"That's what this is all about? I won't tell you anything. Plus I hope you know that I could easily hack the system and get out of here to kick both of your butts."

"I doubt that. Your mentor, Batman, was placed in this cell to test it. Even he wasn't able to get out of here. So what makes you think you can do it?"

"Because- I just know I can."

Artemis then took the microphone out of my hand and yelled, "Cut the crap you little troll! We can let you go if you tell us why you gave us though drinks."

"Why does it matter? It's not like anything bad happened."

"In fact something bad did happen. Wally and I- well we-"

"Ooooohhhhh! You two slept together didn't you."

I then took the microphone back and said, "Why do you care? Just tell us why you gave us those drinks."

"Fine. You want to know? I did it because Zatanna told me to."

Artemis then grabbed the microphone again and asked, "Why would she want to get us drunk? Plus she is my best friend, she would never do that to me."

"She told me she just wanted to see you two drunk. She probably never thought you two would... you know. She thought you two would just do something embarrassing. We couldn't do it to M'gann and Superboy because they could die after one sip of alcohol. We have already seen Raquel drunk, so there is no need to do it to her, and Kaldur seems like he could be a mean drunk."

"You promise that you weren't the one who came up with the idea."

"Yes. Batman would _kill _me if I came up with an idea like this. Too many flaws."

Wally then pressed the button on the control panel that opened the door to the cell.

Before Robin walked out the door, he looked up to the camera and said, "I'm sorry I did this. If I knew it would go this far, I wouldn't have done it." He then walked out the door and left.

I then looked at Artemis and asked her, "So do we go after Zatanna now?"

"No. This is probably the first fun thing she has done since her dad was possessed by Dr. Fate."

We then sat there in quiet. I was the first one to break the silence by saying, "I hope you know I remember all the things we did last night. I was never that drunk like you were. I was only a little tipsy, but not as drunk as you were."

"Truthfully, neither was I. I only had two, and that really doesn't do that much to me. I think all I wanted to do was let loose a little and see where it went."

"I hope you know, even after we talked about how it probably wouldn't work, I still held out hope that we could still have a chance. After last night, please don't hit me, run away, or think I'm moving to fast, but, I think I love you."

She then quickly grabbed me by the neck and pressed me against her lips. I then grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

She pulled back and said, "I hope you know I love you too."

We then went back to our activities and stayed that way for another 10 minutes, then entire time wanting to stay that way forever.


	3. Kid Arrow

Wally POV

I sat on my bed reading some Flash comic books. Yes, I know that have been to a lot of his fights, but I just wanted to see how they were. Let me tell you, I wouldn't let my worst enemy read this. They are so far off from the truth. Never once did he say "Back in a flash." The worst part was, they got everything about me wrong. I had brown hair, I was bashful, and I apparently couldn't talk to girls. Yeah, they were that far off.

Just then my phone rang and showed that Artemis was calling.

I answered the phone and said, "Hey babe, what's up?"

"Are you near a T.V."

"Yeah why?"

"Turn it to NBC. You won't believe what's on."

I turned my T.V. on and turned to the channel. I then saw that the news was finished and it was on that stupid celebrity gossip show E.T., and they were talking about the lovely gown some celebrity wore on the red carpet of some movie release.

"Why an I watching E.T. I hate this show," I said.

"Keep watching."

Just then one of the anchors got on and said, "It looks like a love is brewing between two sidekicks.

"We have video from a classified source showing two of the sidekicks confessing their love for one another and then kissing. Take a look."

Then a picture showing Artemis and I sitting in the control room of the cell we used to interrogate Robin.

I looked on in horror as I watched me look at Artemis and say, "I think I love you."

Then I watched as she grabbed me and kissed me and saying she loved me too.

The anchor then came back on and said, "Yep, it looks like the sidekick to the Flash, Kid Flash, and the new, unnamed sidekick to Green Arrow confessing their love for on another and kissing. Could this be the new superhero love. First we have Hawkman and Hawkwoman, now we have this new superhero couple."

I quickly turned off the T.V. and asked Artemis, "How could this have happened?"

"Your stupid friend must have snuck by the control room and taped us. Great now the gave us a name."

"What?"

"Kid Arrow. Since they didn't know my name, they knew it probably had something to do with Arrow."

"Should we get him back?"

"No. If we do it could only make things worse. He'll probably will tape us doing it and send the video tape to them again."

"So we will do it again."

"We'll see. I want to see if the relationship will work out first of all. Meaning we have purely an emotional relationship first, then we can move on to a physical as well."

"Sweet."

* * *

Next Day

Artemis POV

Wally and I walked into the briefing room from the Zeta Tubes and noticed everyone chuckling. We both shared a confused look. Then Robin, being the annoying troll he is, said, "Hey Kid Arrow," which caused everyone to die laughing.

I then said, "I knew it was you who took the video!"

He then gave me a confused look and said, "Actually no it wasn't. It was your new boyfriends mentor. I saw him run to the room holding a video camera when you released me."

Wally then looked and gave unsurprised look and said, "He was the temporary Den Mother for the day while Red Tornado was out. He must have been watching the camera's and saw us in the control room, ran down here with a camera, and got there when we started talking. Why am I not surprised?"

M'gann then flew between me and Wally and said, "I'm so happy for you two. I knew this was going to happen, but I thought it would have happened after New Years when you two kissed. What really pushed you guys anyway? Did it happen at the League anniversary party? I saw you two laughing and giggling a lot that night, then you guys left together."

Wally and I shared a look and said in unison, "It was part of it."


	4. Steaks, Dates, and Uninvited Guests

Wally POV

_I can do this. I asked M'gann out all the time, why couldn't I ask Artemis out on a date?_

_That's easy, Artemis has always given you a hard time, and we do always argue. If I asked her out she could say no, break up with me, then go off and date some weird jock and watch him live the life I wanted with Artemis._

_Stop talking like that. We have dated for a week now, we have kissed multiple times, we have already had sex- which caused me to be chased around the base for over an hour by Green Arrow-, and we have already confessed our love for one another. There is nothing to worry about, you can do this. You love her, she loves you, just do it._

_"Artemis, will you go out on a date with me? I know we have already been dating for over a week now, but I just wanted to know if we could possibly go to a fancy restaurant in Happy Harbor so neither one of us has to Zeta to the others town and all. But if you don't want to th-"_

_"Wally why wouldn't I want to go out on a date with you. But I do have to say that it is not the best time to ask during a training exercise." Just then Robin came in behind me and kicked me, causing me to fall on the floor at the feet of the woman I love._

It seemed so hard to ask her out on the date, now it is so much harder actually picking her up.

Artemis arrived about 10 minutes before I did so M'gann and Zatanna could help her get around. I got the reservations at some new steak house in Happy Harbor called Perry's. From what I heard it is very fancy, which already means expensive. Luckily I saved up enough money from working around the house and Aunt Iris' and Uncle Barry's as well.

Then Artemis walked in wearing a gorgeous red dress that went to the floor. She also had on a pair of lovely black high heels. Her hair was let down, this was a rare occurrence since it is usually in a ponytail. She had enough make-up on to bring out her beauty, but not too much to make her look like a clown. She was perfect. I, in a suit and tie, looked like I hardly even tried.

"Ready to go," I asked

"Yep."

"You look beautiful. Well you always look beautiful, you just look so good right no-"

"I know what you mean and thank you."

We then left the cave and made our way to the restaurant in town.

When we arrived, we felt so out of place. The entire restaurant was dimly lit, very soothing colors on the walls, and we were the youngest couple in there.

I walked up to the desk and said, "Reservations for West."

"Okay, follow me." Then the lady grabbed two menus and walked us to our table. She put the menus on the table and said our waiter will be by shortly. I went over to Artemis' seat and pulled it out for her.

"So what do you think you would want," I asked.

"Well I don't know why you brought me here."

"Why would you say that?"

"At these prices, we could probably afford to buy 1 glass a water and share it."

"Don't worry, I saved up enough money for us both to get steaks and enough left over for us to share a desert."

"Why am I not surprised that you have more money from allowance than my mom does with 2 jobs?"

"What can I say? I'm a hard worker."

We sat there and looked over the menu and the waiter came by and said, "Hi. My names Patrick, I'll be your waiter this evening. What could I get you to drink?"

I said, "I'll have water, and I think we're ready to order."

"Okay, what would you like to eat?"

"I'll have 2 steaks, 3 servings of mashed potatoes, and a side of French fries."

The waiter then gave me a confused look and then looked at Artemis and asked, "What would you like?"

"I'll have iced tea and a steak salad with ranch on the side."

"Okay, I'll have your order out in a few minutes."

We then gave him our menus and sat and waited in silence.

Artemis then broke the silence by saying, "So if this whole thing is going to workout, now don't get me wrong, this past week it's been fun and all, but if you are so looking forward to going back to the level we were a few weeks ago when we accidently got a little drunk, I need to know more about you. Tell me, when did you first get your powers?"

"Well, that is a good story. When I was younger, my Uncle Barry, The Flash, left out some notes on the experiment he did that gave him his powers. So, since I was such a big fan and wanted to be just like him, I decided to do the experiment myself. I went in the garage, used some of the tools he left out, and was able to complete it. The only problem was an explosion happened that put me in a coma for a few weeks."

"Why am I not surprised that you would want something so bad that you would go into a coma."

"I would go in to a coma for you."

"Don't be a sap, it's not a good look for you."

That's when two black haired 13 year olds walked up and said, "Wally, Artemis, I never expected you two to be here."

"Robin, Zatanna what are you doing here," I asked.

"Well, tonight is our date night. We never thought you guys would be here," said Robin.

Then Artemis looked at Zatanna and said, "I thought I told you where we were going."

"You did, I just thought you could use some back up."

"Back up for what?"

"I didn't think it would work out that well."

"Why not? We have been dating for a week."

"Maybe thought he would spike your drink."

"We don't even have our drinks yet."

That was when the waiter arrived and served us our drinks. Nice timing, jerk.

"You do now. So, Robin and I are going to stay."

Okay, I'm on this date too, so I am going to have to say something. "Uhhh, you now 1.) I am not paying for your meals, 2.) we never invited you, which leads perfectly to, 3.) your not eating with us. This our first date on a relationship that _will _have trouble, no offense babe, so... we need this to go off to at least a decent start."

Robin looked at Zatanna and said, "We should have our own table. I kinda was looking forward to just spending the night with, not Wally and Artemis, no offense guys."

"Fine, but get me Artemis if you have any trouble."

"I heard that," I said.

After that little... fiasco, Artemis and I talked for awhile about ourselves. I learned that her and Cameron, Icicle Jr., used to be really good friends.

We were about 10 minutes away from receiving our food when the world showed how much it didn't want this date to go off perfectly.

"Wally, Artemis, can't believe we bumped into you guys here," came from M'gann, or Megan since she was in her human form, from behind me along with Connor. "How much of a crazy coincidence to run into you both here?"

"Not much since I told you where we were going to tonight," said Artemis while staring daggers at Megan.

"Well I never thought it would be this one."

"The is no other Perry's steakhouse in Happy Harbor Rhode Island."

Megan then rolled her eyes. She spotted Robin and Zatanna and said, "Is that Robin and Zatanna! All six of us should sit together."

Without missing a beat, me, Artemis, and Connor all said, in unison, "No."

"Oh come on guys, it will be fun. Ooh, we can call Kaldur and Raquel and they can join us."

Again, we all said, "No."

"Why not."

I, not believing I have to say this twice, said, "This is me and Artemis' first date, we think we should have our first date by ourselves, and not with then entire team."

Connor then looked at Megan and said, "Megan, when we went out on our first date, we didn't have the entire team sitting with us, so we should let them get back to their date. We can see if we can sit with Robin and Zatanna, but lets let them get back to their date."

Megan and Connor both walked off in the direction of Robin and Zatanna's table.

Before they even reached the table, I noticed Kaldur and Raquel heading our direction.

"Oh come on!"

Raquel then walked up and said, "Hey guys! Me and Kaldur just wanted to get out of the cave for awhile, so we decided to go out to eat."

Me, knowing where this was going, said, "Okay, we have been through this twice now. So, now we want eat together, not with you and Kaldur and the rest of the team, so go eat with Robin, Zatanna, Connor, and Megan. This is our first date so we would like some privacy."

Raquel than walked off with Kaldur while wearing a shocked expression.

Artemis then looked at me and said, "I am so sorry. I told them I was nervous and all, but I never thought they would all show up and try and invade."

"Well the best part is that no one else is on the team, so no one else can invade."

As if the universe is shooting us the bird, Black Canary and Green Arrow, not in uniform of course, walked into the restaurant. Me and Artemis both spotted them and ducked under the table.

I laughed a little, then looked at Artemis and said, "This reminds of how when we woke up together last week, noticed we were naked, and ducked behind my bed to find clothes."

I then saw Artemis smile, which caused me to lean in to give her a quick kiss.

"I can't believe everyone decided to go on a date tonight and they all just had to come here," said Artemis, as if reading my mind.

We then watched as Green Arrow and Black Canary were ushered to the other side of the restaurant.

We both breathed a sigh of relief and quickly got out from under the table. Just as we did, our dinner finally arrived.

After we finished eating our dinner, I paid the bill, and we walked to the beach.

We plopped on the sand and looked up at the stars. We talked about how we both had completely different childhoods. Mine was a nice one, filled with hugs, kisses, and undivided attention. While hers was filled with criminals, training, and sadness. The only thing we had in common in our childhoods was hospital visits. She was lucky though, since the accident that caused me to get my powers was technically self inflicted, I was put on suicide watch. She never had the luxury of being watched 24/7 for a week like I was.

Artemis turned her head and looked at me and said, "Okay, even though our night was very cliché, it was nice."

"Well thanks. It would have been the greatest freaking night of your life if our dinner was constantly interrupted."

"Yeah... sure. You couldn't do that. Your not smart enough Baywatch."

"Where did that come from?"

"Your head was getting big, had to get it small again before it blew up. You heads your best part."

"Well thank you. But that isn't the best part of my body though. I can show you if you want."

"Really! I told not physical until I know it will work out emotionally first."

"How long will that be?"

"Soon. After tonight I think you are very good in an emotional relationship. But, if you do something stupid, like flirt with another girl, I will either break up with you or delay another month."

"Fine, that seems fair."

"Okay, now take me back to the base so I can get out of this uncomfortable dress that is now filled with sand because of your idea to lay in it."

I picked her up bridal style and ran back to the base.

* * *

Artemis POV

That was a nice night.

Now I need to go talk to three girls about their idiotic decision to invade our date.

I walked into the kitchen where they were all standing around talking and yelled, "Whose dumb idea was it to try and see how our date was going?!"

M'gann then looked up and said, "That was me. I wanted to see how Kid Arrow's first date was going. So how did it go?"

"It went fine. It would have gone better if you guys didn't interrupt."

They all said, "Sorry."

I laughed then said, "Did you gays see Green Arrow and Black Canary out on their date?"

"No!"

"Yeah. It was weird. Me and Wally hid under our table so we wouldn't be caught. Green Arrow is still a little mad about him and me."

Zatanna than said, "Wonder why they went on a date in Happy Harbor and not in Star City? Hey Artemis, we all saw you and Wally leave before we did, did you guys go somewhere and... you know?"

All the other girls couldn't hold back their laughter and nearly started crying.

"Zatanna! No we didn't!"

"Have you guys before though?"

The girls started laughing again.

I walked away with a smile and said, "Yes. Why do you think Green Arrow is not happy about me and Wally?"

I then got in a Zeta Tube and left before I was asked anymore questions.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, it is going to take me a little while to come up with some ideas for a few new chapters since this was supposed to be a 3 chapter story. But, I decided to add a few more. That means, give me some ideas for a few chapters.**

**P.S. If you do decide to give a few ideas, make it so I can stay away from making the story a lemon.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything, because if I did Wally would be alive and Young Justice would still be on air instead of off because of "not enough toy sales."**


	5. Why You Shouln't Buy Cheap Condoms

Artemis POV

Oh my gosh. This is the second morning in a row that I have got sick, it is always around the same time, 7:17 am.

It better not be pregnancy. It can't be. Wally wore a condom and I had a morning after pill. Knowing my luck it is pregnancy and now I have to go through all the pain of pregnancy, and the hunger. Wait, Wally is a speedster who eats all of the time. Great now I have to eat more than Wally because, not only am I eating for myself, but I also have to eat for a speedster.

Don't get ahead of yourself. Your period is in a few days, if your late, just tell Wally and go get 10-20 pregnancy tests.

I arrived at the cave and saw Green Arrow and Black Canary standing around with Wally. Wonder what's going on? Just find out. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Green Arrow looked up at me and said, "Artemis, Black Canary needs to talk to you about what happened between you and Wally a few weeks ago."

As Tony the Tiger would say, gggrrreat.

We arrived at the room where Black Canary will usually use to talk to everyone. This is the room we used to talk to her after the horrible training exercise that started with the death of everyone on the league, had me killed, and then everyone else on the team died as well. This room, unlike every other one, is soundproof and has no recording devices.

Black Canary noticed I was nervous and said, "Artemis, Wally, I'm not here to yell at you, I just want to ask you if you used the proper protection."

I knew Wally was to uncomfortable with this situation, so I said, "Yes. He had a condom, I got the morning after pill."

"Okay then. Now Artemis do you have any symptoms of pregnancy?"

"Not... really."

"Not really?"

"I have been sick every morning. It's probably just food poisoning."

"I doubt that. Sounds more like morning sickness. Come with me, we're going to get a blood draw to see of your pregnant."

I quickly followed Black Canary towards the med-bay and noticed Wally wearing a worried expression. I hope this doesn't ruin our relationship.

* * *

Wally POV

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Why does this have to happen to me? I'm only 16, she's 15.

Oh god, Green Arrow. He tried to kill me when he found I out just slept with her, what will happen when he finds out she could, or is, pregnant. He will kill me, not try, will.

Why am I worried about him? I still have my parents and Artemis's mom as well. The worst part is we haven't met one another's parents, I can only imagine how that conversation will go, "_Hey dad, this is Artemis, she's carrying my child. Just so you know, we had sex after we got drunk. Love you._" What about Artemis's mother? "_Hi Miss. Crock, my name's Wally, I'm dating your daughter and she is going to have my child._"

Wait, her mom is an ex-villain in a wheel chair, meaning she knows how to kill me and make it look like an accident. Since she's in a wheel chair, she's got nothing to lose.

When we arrived, Artemis sat down in some weird chair. Black Canary told us that Red Tornado will do the blood draw so we have to wait for him to arrive, which should be in the next ten minutes, she then left and headed back to the training room, probably to train with the rest of the team.

Artemis and I sat their for 2 minutes in complete, and awkward, silence. She then spoke up and said, "I was going to tell you about being sick, we could then see if I was late and go get some pregnancy tests. Trust me, I wasn't going to try to hide this."

"I know. I'm just nervous."

"About what?"

"Our parents, Green Arrow, the Justice League, and the team, what will they do?"

"Well, our parents and Green Arrow will kill you, then the Justice League and the team will probably just be shocked. Don't worry, nothing bad will happen if I am pregnant."

"Wally West I will murder you." I looked back behind me at the door and saw Green Arrow standing in the door way will three exploding arrows ready, aimed at me, while he was wearing the scariest expression I have ever seen. His expression made the Jokers look like the smile of an angel.

I panicked and said, "We don't know if she is, we're about to get the test, we're just waiting for Red Tornado to get here to do the blood draw."

He then carefully took out the arrows from his bow and put them back in his quiver. He walked up to Artemis, pulled up a chair, put on some glove, took out a rubber tourniquet, and tied it around her arm.

Artemis looked at him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Doing the blood draw myself. I have done it before, and I am going to do it now."

I watched as he took a vile and tube with a needle attached to it out of a drawer, located a good vein on her forearm, and stuck the needle in. I watched as her blood filled the vile until Green Arrow put some gauze to the needle and slowly withdrew the needle. Artemis pressed the gauze against the vein as Green Arrow walked off.

Once he was out of hearing range Artemis started laughing.

"Why are you laughing," I asked.

"Because the look on your face. You looked like you were told you had to fight the Joker yourself."

"Didn't you see him, he had three exploding Arrows at the ready."

"He would never really do it."

"You sure about that? He had a look of murder on his face."

She than laughed and gave me a kiss.

After about 5 minutes of waiting for the results, Red Tornado walked in and said, "I am here to do a blood draw on Artemis."

Artemis looked at him and said, "No need. Green Arrow has already done it and is probably in the lab right now."

"Okay. I will go see if he need any help."

* * *

Artemis POV

Green Arrow ran over to Wally and wrapped his hands around his neck and started to shake him.

I grabbed Green Arrows hands and started to pull at them while screaming, "Ollie! Let him go!"

Black Canary must of heard the screams and ran in and saw what Green Arrow was doing. She ran at him and started to pull at him. He finally let go and Wally fell to the ground heaving trying to catch his breath.

Black Canary looked at him and asked, "What was that all about?!" By that time Wally was up off the ground and was perfectly fine.

Green Arrow then pointed a finger at Wally and yelled, "He got her pregnant!"

That was when Wally's face drained of color and he passed out.

Perfect!

* * *

**A/N: I'll show the things about what I'm thinking about doing.**

**I can't decide if they will have a miscarriage, put it up for adoption, or keep it. 2 of them will have them get married,, then one of those 2 will make them get a divorce.**


	6. I Hate Your Mentor

Wally POV

I awoke to see I was in a room with a lot of white, it was bright, and I was surrounded by people. I saw Artemis looking down at me with a concerned look, Green Arrow is glaring at me, Black Canary is glaring at Green Arrow, and Red Tornado was looking at me.

I looked at Artemis and asked, "What happened?"

Green Arrow then yelled, "Well.. lets see. You slept with my protégé and now she is pregnant."

Oh crap. I looked at Artemis again and said, "I am so sorry."

"Wally it wasn't your fault. We did everything by the book."

Black Canary then grabbed Green Arrow by the arm and said, "We'll let you two have some alone time to discuss what you guys will do next."

After everyone had left, I looked at Artemis and asked, "What do we do?"

"We could tell the team."

"Okay. Now about the child."

"What do you mean? Are you asking what are we going to do."

"Yeah."

"Well lets think of our options. We have abortion, keeping it, or giving up for adoption."

"Abortion is definitely off the table. Now we need to think. Can we support a child?"

We both sat there thinking of what we could do to support a child.

Artemis then said, "Nothing."

"What?"

"Well we're both sophomores in high school, which means that neither one of us can get a good enough job to support a child. Also, one of us would have to drop out of school. I'm not, and I know you aren't as well because you want to be a scientist."

"I agree."

We both heard clapping coming from outside the door, then Green Arrow walked into the room still giving us a slow clap. Black Canary then walked in behind him wearing a confused expression. Me and Artemis looked at each other in confusion, that was hen Green Arrow said, "Congratulations."

I looked at him and asked, "For what?"

"Well, I wanted to teach you both a lesson, so I lied and said the results were positive, when they were really negative. I wanted to teach you both a lesson that you should wait till you both are married or old enough to support a child."

I stood up screaming, "Wait, you choked me even though you really had no reason to?!"

"Yep."

Black Canary then swatted him on the back of the head and said, "You had no reason to do that. Yes I know that they had sex when they were too young, but you shouldn't have choked Wally when you had no reason. Wait, you should never choke Wally."

Artemis then sat there with a confused look on her face. Artemis! "Wait, if she isn't pregnant, then why does she have morning sickness?"

"She has a virus."

He then walked out with Black Canary, then entire time laughing, as Black Canary glared at him.

I looked at Artemis and said, "I hate your mentor now."

She looked at me and laughed. She then said, "I thought it was funny how you passed out."

"Thanks, feeling the love."

"Oh come on. Like you wouldn't laugh if I had passed out when there was no real reason to."

"I would not. I would be so worried. I would help nurse you back to health. Ooh, I could wear a sexy nurse outfit with fishnet stockings. Wait... you are sick. I'll be at the store if you need me."

I turned around and started to leave. She grabbed me by the arm and said, "If I ever catch you wearing a sexy anything that involves skirts, a small tube top, and/or fish net stocking, I will dump you faster than you can run."

I then bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, I pulled back and said, "You now what's funny?"

"What?"

"When we went to go save Kent Nelson and I got stuck in the helmet, Kent Nelson was their. He told me, '_Find your own spitfire, one that won't let you get away with nothin_,' your my spitfire."

I bent own to kiss her again, but before I could, she put her hand to my chest and said, "I told you to stop being sappy. It's gross and weird. Now don't get me wrong, it's nice how you think I am supposed to be the one you love for the rest of you life, but sappy is gross."

"Fine." I bent down and kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N: I know that 1.) I haven't wrote in awhile, but I can only write during the weekdays, and Monday the Wi-Fi was down so, and 2.) This wasn't my best one and I know that you guys probably wanted this whole pregnancy scare to stretch out longer, buy I wanted you guys to think that they were really going to have a child, then give you something you didn't expect. Did you guys expect it to all be a prank by Green Arrow?**


	7. Happy Birthday Artemis

Artemis POV

Yippy me. Today is my birthday, the worst day of the year. I hate my birthday. I told the team that I don't want a big party so I really hope they didn't throw me one.

I walked into the zeta tube near my house to head over to the cave. Once the light was gone I saw streamers and banners. Before I could say anything, everyone on the team popped out and yelled "Surprise."

Crap. Now I have to act like I like it or else M'gann will cry for hours. "Oh my gosh guys, you shouldn't have." Really, you shouldn't.

M'gann walked up to me, grabbed me by the arm and said, "Okay, we'll eat cake first, then you can open presents."

I walked over to the long table in the kitchen. I took the seat at the head of the table, Robin, Zatanna, and Kaldur took the seats to my left, Superboy, M'gann, and Raquel took the seats to my right, and Wally sat on the opposite side of the table to me.

M'gann sat a cake in front of me and said, "Bow out the candles and make a wish."

I wish that... Wally remembered to gift me a gift... and a good one at that. I then blew out all the candles as everyone clapped and cheered around me.

M'gann the cut a slice and gave it to me. She did the same for everyone else. I finished mine and I noticed that Wally had already finished his. The weirdest part is, he got his last.

Once everyone else had finished, M'gann then walked over to me and sat an envelope in front of me. I opened it and saw it was one of those prepaid Visa cards. "What is this?"

"Well, we didn't really know what to get you so we all chipped in $100 and got you one of these so you can buy what ever you want. It has $600 on it."

"Wait, I thought you said everyone chipped in $100? Shouldn't there be $700."

"Wally said he got you a gift already."

"I don't see one."

Wally then grabbed a guitar from under the table and said, "It's right here."

"You bought me a guitar?"

"No. The guitar is only the part of it."

"What's the other part?"

"My voice." He then started to strum the guitar. The melody sounded familiar, before I could ask what he was doing, he started to sing.

_I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
'Til you walked into my life_

His voice sounded amazing. I looked around and saw everyone was wearing a shocked expression.

_It was a feelin'  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone_

I started to tear up when I realized what song he was singing.

_You're more than a lover_  
_ There could never be another_  
_ To make me feel the way you do_  
_ Oh we just get closer_  
_ I fall in love all over_  
_ Everytime I look at you_  
_ I don't know where I'd be_  
_ Without you here with me_  
_ Life with you makes perfect sense_  
_ You're my best friend_  
_ You're my best friend, oh yeah_

I looked and saw that all the other couples on the team were hugging each other and holding hands.

_You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love_

_You're more than a lover_  
_There could never be another_  
_To make me feel the way you do_  
_Oh we just get closer_  
_I fall in love all over_  
_Everytime I look at you_  
_And I don't know where I'd be_  
_Without you here with me_  
_Life with you makes perfect sense_  
_You're my best friend_  
_You're my best friend_

_You're more than a lover_  
_There could never be another_  
_To make me feel the way you do_  
_Oh we just get closer_  
_I fall in love all over_  
_Everytime I look at you_  
_And I don't know where I'd be_  
_Without you here with me_  
_Life with you makes perfect sense_  
_You're my best friend_  
_You're my best friend_  
_You're my best friend_

Once he was finished, the entire to team start to clap. We were all surprised at how great of a singer he was.

I walked over to him and punched him in the arm.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"Do you know how hard it will be for me to top that amazing of a gift when it is your birthday?!"

"So it was amazing?"

"Yes it was amazing! It was the best gift ever!"

"I don't know if I should feel guilty or happy that I gave you an amazing gift."

"Both!" I leaned down and kissed him. When we broke apart I said, "That was an amazing gift. It was very thoughtful. I still cant believe I'm your best friend."

"Wweellll, Robin would be, but you give me awesome make out sessions. That's is something he will never give, and should never try to give me.

"Happy Birthday Artemis."

I then sat down in his lap and leaned in for a kiss. Before our lips met, I said, "I love you. Thank you for an amazing gift."

"I love you too."

Our lips then met as we listened to everyone walk out of the room. We heard a couple of "Get a room" statements here and their.

We broke apart and I said, "Just so you know, your my best friend as well."

"Well, I am honored."

"You also made my wish come true."

"How is that?"

"You remembered my birthday and got me an awesome gift."


	8. Brown Sugar and Red Blood Part 1

Artemis POV

I can't believe I have to do this. I knew it had to happen sometime, but I thought we could wait a while. I mean we have only been dating for a couple of weeks now.

_Flashback..._

_I felt a vibrating in my left pocket that held my phone. I put down the book I was reading, pulled out my phone, and noticed that Wally was calling. I clicked the accept icon and put the phone to my ear and said, "Hey Wally."_

_"Hey babe. I need to ask you a favor."_

_"Fine, what?"_

_"I need you to meet my parents"_

_"Excuse me!"_

_"My parents saw some of the texts I sent you, like 'hey babe', and ' I love you', and they said that they really want to meet you. Oh, don't forget we were on ET."_

_"But Wally, I not good with families. Heck, I'm not good with my own family. The only time my dad spends time with me is when he is trying to shove a javelin in my chest. The closest family members in my life are my mom, who is an ex-con, and my sister, who sorta kinda hates me."_

_"It will be fine I promise, I'll be there the entire time. Come over for Sunday lunch. You can even come over before my parents get home and get used to the house."_

_I messed with the sheets on my bed while pondering the idea of meeting Wally's parents. I decided that it wouldn't hurt anything. "Fine I'll come."_

_"Great. Thank you so much. They probably wouldn't stop bugging me till you did. Again thank you. I love you."_

_"Love you, too. Bye."_

_"Bye."_

So here I am, walking up to this nice house in the suburbs of Central City, going to meet Wally's parents who will most likely hate me. If they do hate me then they probably won't let him date me any more.

I walk up on the front porch and knock on the door. Once I finis knocking, Wally opens the door and gives me a big hug while saying, "Thank you again."

"No problem. I mean it's only your parents. Where are they anyway?"

He then pulls away from the hug and grabs my hand and pulls me inside and shuts the door. He then looked at me and said, "They are at church. The know I am big into science, so they don't make me go. And, change of plans. Once my Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry found out, they decided to come over as well."

"Wally!"

"What?"

"I am not ready to meet your entire family!"

"Well you already met my Uncle Barry."

"No I haven't!"

"The Flash."

"So."

"I can tell this added some more pressure, so why don't you go to the grocery store that you passed on the way here and go grab some brown sugar. I have to stay and here and make sure the ham doesn't burn."

"Fine."

"Also-"

"What?!"

"Please don't dump me." He then made this sad puppy dog look on his face.

"You can be so weird."

"But you love me."

I then turned, opened the door, and headed to the grocery store. Before I could reach the end of the drive way, Wally ran out and gave me a ten dollar bill.

I walked as fast as I could since it was so cold outside.

Once I reached the grocery store, I quickly found some brown sugar and went to the cash register to pay.

I walked backed towards Wally's house. I kept thinking about what to say to his family. I should probably leave out the part about my entire family being trained assassins. Wally's uncle probably already knows, but I don't think he'll just blurt it out.

I finally arrived back at Wally's house and noticed that there was still no cars in the drive way. I walked up the porch towards the door and noticed that one of the windows in the door has been broken out and the door was cracked open a little.

I placed the plastic bag with the brown sugar down on the porch, pulled out the crossbow hidden in my jacket, and my way over to the door. Once I got to the door I pressed my back against it and put the crossbow to eye level. I then opened the door slowly, scanning as I went. Once it was completely open, I listened for any sounds of movement. I made my way into the kitchen and saw that some of the chairs at the table had been thrown to the floor, papers were all over the floor as well. I looked in the living room and saw that some pillows from the couch were thrown everywhere. I also what looked like a shell casing laying near the base of the stairs. I made my way upstairs. As I finally reached the top of the stairs I saw Wally laying the middle of the hallway in a puddle of blood.

I ran over to him a placed two fingers to the side of his neck feeling for a pulse. I felt a very fast one. I then grabbed his face and notice how pale he was. I then started to shake his face while saying, "Wally! Wake up." I saw his eyes gently flutter open and look at me.

"Artemis?"

"Yes Wally it's me. Are you okay?"

"No. I was shot."

I started frantically looking around his body to find the wound. "Where?"

"In my chest on the right side."

I finally found the wound just a few inches below his armpit. "How did this happen?"

"A few minutes after you left, I went upstairs to go listen to music." While he was talking, I was applying pressure so it could stop bleeding hopefully. "I had it up pretty loud. Once I turned it off I could hear guys talking near the stairs. I thought it was my dad and uncle, so I made my way out of the room. Then I saw two men wearing black and they had two small pistols. Before they saw me, I used my super speed to run over to one of the guys and knocked him out. The other guy heard me hit him and aimed the gun at me. I try to get the gun away from him, but as I was fighting him, the other guy regained consciousness and shot me."

"Who do I call? You want stop bleeding!"

"911. We have a doctor at the hospital who no ones all about me, so he won't be surprised when he sees my accelerated healing."

I pulled my phone out of my pocked and dialed 911. I told the dispatcher everything and she said that an ambulance will be here in about 2 minutes.

"They'll be here in two minutes, just hold."

During the two minutes, Wally kept slipping in and out of consciousness, which meant I had to keep trying to get him stay awake.

I then heard the loud sirens of about two police cars and an ambulance. Then, two police officers busted through the door, guns drawn. They made their way up the stairs. I told them that the robber were long gone. One of the officers ran outside of to the paramedics while other stayed with us. The officer then crouched next to Wally and asked, "Does she know?"

"Yes Officer Esposito, she knows."

"You told me that once you became Kid Flash you wouldn't get yourself shot."

I then gave them both a confused look and said, "Wait he knows your Kid Flash!"

The officer said, "Yeah, I am an old family friend, I was there when he first found out he had powers. Who are you?"

"You may know me as the other half of Kid Arrow."

"Well, that clears you as a suspect."

Just then then EMT's ran in and put Wally on a gurney. He was then rushed towards the ambulance. Officer Esposito then put a hand on my shoulder and asked, "Do you want to go to the hospital with him?"

"Yes."

He then ran towards the ambulance and helped me up. The paramedics were to busy working on Wally to even care I was coming along.

Once we got to the hospital, they quickly Wally to a trauma bay and told me to wait in the waiting room.

After 10 minutes of waiting, a doctor rushed out and said, "Are you Artemis?"

"Yes!"

"Well we need to rush Wally to surgery. He has very extensive injuries. The pulled seems to have passed completely through his lung and has created a small tear in his heart."

"Will he make it?!"

"I don't know. Even with his accelerated healing it will be difficult. But the surgeon will come out when his parents arrive and will give you an update."

He then walked off, leaving me alone in the waiting room.


	9. Brown Sugar and Red Blood Part 2

Artemis POV

I sat in the waiting room waiting, of course.

It had nearly been an hour since I first arrived to the hospital. I was told that Wally will be in surgery for a few more hours and that his parents will be here shortly.

Why? Why does this have to be the way I meet Wally's parents? Much less, why is Wally shot? If I ever meet the people who did this, I will shoot them the exact same way they shot him. That way they can feel the same pain he felt.

Just then, I saw a women who looked to be in her forties walk in with a man who looked about the same age and a woman who is much younger. They had one distinctive characteristic that stood out to me... red hair. Not just any hair, red hair that could give the sunset a run for its money.

I watched as the group looked around the room for an nurses station. They could be his family, but I don't want to go up and talk about a kid who they never met before. I listened as they asked for information about Wally West.

Damn it. It is them.

I tried to gain the courage to introduce myself. Once they finished talking to the nurse, they walked over to an area opposite of me and took a seat.

I walked over to them and stood in front of them oldest woman. I looked at her and said, "Mrs. West." She looked up at me with bloodshot eyes, tears running down her face, and the most frightened looked on her face. I then said, "I'm Artemis Crock."

She said, "As in Wally's girlfriend."

"Yes."

"Honey, your covered in blood!"

"It is Wally's. I arrived after he was shot. I ran over to his and put pressure on the bleeding."

"So you weren't there when he was shot."

"No ma'am. I arrived before he was shot. He told me that you needed brown sugar for a recipe. He gave me ten dollars to go buy some at the grocery. When I got back I saw that one of the windows in the door was broken out. I ran inside and saw that Wally was shot. I am so sorry I left. I should have stayed, maybe then we could have worked together that way he wouldn't have been shot. Sorry."

The women sitting next to her then grabbed my hand and pulled me down into the chair next to her. She said, "Don't apologize. If we knew this was going to happen than we wouldn't have gone to church. We would have stayed home so then maybe he wouldn't have been like this. I'm Iris West-Allen by the way, Wally's aunt, Mary West, Wally's mom, and Rudolph West, Wally's dad."

I shook all of there hands. Once I was finished we sat in silence.

10 minutes later, the 2 doctors walked out wearing scrub caps and scrub jackets. One of them I remember as Wally's surgeons. They looked around the room and spotted me. They walked over, looked at Mary and Rudolph, and asked, "Are you Wally's parents?"

They both said in unison, "Yes."

"Well, he had extensive bleeding since the bullet was able to put a hole in the inferior vena cava. But we were able to close it. We also closed the hole in his lung. He just now came out of surgery. He is going up to the ICU. You can go up to see him if you would like?"

We all stood up and followed the surgeon to the ICU. Once we got to the doors labeled "Intensive Care Unit," the doctor stopped us and said, "I need to warn you that he is still intubated, so he is going to have a tube sticking out of his mouth. There is also a lot of wires coming from his as well. He still has a chest tube since there still might be a little blood in his lungs." He then opened the door and led us to a room where I saw Wally, laying on a bed, tubes and wires coming from everywhere. He was still asleep and looked so fragile.

Once his mother saw him, she started to cry.

* * *

2 hours later.

They took the tube out of his throat and chest about an hour ago when they said that he was breathing over the vent and they saw no more blood in the last X-ray. They also said that he should be waking up soon.

A nurse walked in to the room and said, "Some of Wally's friends arrived, we can let a few up here."

That was when Dick, Connor, Kaldur, and M'gann walked into the room. Mary got up from her chair and gave Dick and Connor a hug, which they both returned. Weird Superboy would give a hug to someone except for M'gann. She then looked at them and said, "I am so glad you both could make it."

I then looked over to Connor and asked, "Not to be rude, but how do you two know each other?"

Mrs. West turned to me and said, "He lived with us before he moved into the mountain, cave, or whatever you guys call it."

Kaldur walked over to Mrs. West and said, "Mrs. West, my name is Kaldur, I am so sorry about Wally, he is one of my best friends. I think of him as a brother."

M'gann went over to Mrs. West as well and said, "Me too. I can't believe anyone would do this to him."

"You talk as if he is dead. In fact, the doctors said that he should be waking up soon."

The nurse came back in and said, "I am so sorry, but since he should be waking up soon his friends need to leave."

Wait, does that mean me?

I watched as Connor, Kaldur, M'gann, and Dick left the room. The nurse watched and saw that I was staying and said, "I am sorry but only family members for now."

I went to leave and apologize, but Mrs. West grabbed my arm and said, "She is family. She's his sister."

"They look nothing alike."

"Adopted."

"In that case, you can stay."

Once the nurse left, I turned to Mrs. West and said, "Thank you so much."

"No problem. You are probably the first person he wants to see."

* * *

30 minutes later.

I sat and looked up at the T.V., which is currently tuned to the news. The ironic part is that they are running the story about Wally as breaking news. They apparently captured the shooters and are charged with breaking and entering, robbery, and best of all, attempted murder. They shouldn't be getting out of prison anytime soon.

I started to doze off since I am so drained of energy from the day. This has to be the most difficult day of my life.

I looked over to Wally and felt my eyes begin to water. Why did this have to happen to him? He is the nicest boy I have ever met. All he was doing was sitting in his room listening to music while waiting for me and his family to return.

As I watched I began to notice his eyes slowly flutter open. I ran over to his side and grabbed his hand. When I did, I felt him grab it. I watched as his eyes open and him look at me.

I looked in his eyes and said, "Morning."

* * *

**A/N: I know, cheesy ending. But, do you know how hard it is to create a creative ending for this.**


	10. Nightmares are Scarier in Real Life

Artemis POV

It has been two weeks since Wally's accident and he is finally being discharged from the hospital. I have to take him home since his parents have used up all their vacation day and sick days.

I have spent the day helping him pack up all his clothes.

We were finishing up when the doctor walked in and said, "Artemis, can I talk to you outside?"

I looked over to Wally who was packing up the last of his clothes. He gave me a nod and I went out in the hallway with the doctor. He said, "When Wally gets home he needs to rest. He can get up to go to the bathroom, get food, anything that is not a very long walk."

"You pulled me out of the room to tell me that?"

"No. I pulled you out of the room to tell you that he has been have nightmares. Nightmares so bad that he screams in his sleep. When he had his first nightmare we were able to give him sleeping medication and anti-anxiety medication intravenously to help him sleep. But, since he his going to be at his house now, he won't be able to have an IV, so you are going to have to give him these pills." He held up two small pill bottles and handed to me. "I have labeled with an S and an A. The one with the A is the anti-anxiety. You give him 2 every 12 hours. Then the one with the S is the sleeping medication. Give him one 30 minutes before he goes to be. Any questions?"

I looked on the bottles and saw that the directions were written on the bottle. "No."

"One thing I almost forgot. He doesn't like to take pills, so you will have to find away to sneak it in his food."

"Ok."

I turned and went back into the room where Wally was zipping up his suitcase. An orderly walked in with a wheel chair. Wally looked at the wheelchair and said, "I don't need one of those."

The orderly looked at him and said, "Sorry, hospital policy."

Wally reluctantly sat down in the wheel chair. I grabbed his bag and put the pills I was given and put them in the pocket of my jacket.

* * *

Artemis POV

30 Minutes Later

Once I pulled into the driveway of Wally's house. I put the car in park and watched as Wally threw open the door, fell to the ground and started kissing it.

I looked at him and said, "Happy to be home?"

"That and happy I made it home alive."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can scare a NASCAR driver. How long have you had your license anyway?"

"About a week now."

"Did you take the driving test proctor hostage?"

"Wally, stop overreacting and get your bag from the trunk."

I walked into the house and got a bottle of water out of the fridge and took a sip. Wally walked into the house and dropped his bag right in front of the door. He walked over to the couch and turned on the T.V.. I sat down and grabbed the anti-anxiety medication and got 2 pills and handed them to him along with the bottle of water.

He looked at the pills and asked, "What are these?"

"Anti-anxiety pills. Take them."

He pushed the pills back at me and said, "I don't do pills."

I pushed them back at him and said, "Take them or I text Green Arrow and tell him that I caught you cheating on me."

"You wouldn't dare."

I stared at him and watched as he caved and put the pills in his mouth, take a sip of water and swallowed the pills.

* * *

Artemis POV

2 Hours Later

I lied on the couch with Wally's arm wrapped around my waist. It felt perfect having his warmth wrapped around me.

No we did not have sex... again. We are just two, fully dressed, teenagers laying on a couch together trying to take a nap. But, now that I think about it, we should really. I mean, I almost lost Wally. The worst part is that this happened in his own house. If this happened in his house, what would happen if he tried to take on someone like the Joker, or Professor Zoom by himself.

As I lied there, I started to feel Wally move more. He started to kick me. I jumped off the couch in time to see Wally flailing his limbs all over. He began to scream. I hopped on top of him, grabbed his arms, and put them by his arms. That was when he started to yell, "Artemis! Artemis!"

He screaming for me. I would be flattered if my boyfriend weren't having a nightmare.

I started to yell, "Wally, I'm here! I'm okay! Your okay! Now wake up!"

His eyes shot open. I looked down at him and said, "You had a nightmare."

"No I didn't."

"Oh really. Cause' I just watched as you were screaming in your sleep."

"It's no big deal. But, I like the way your sitting on me."

I looked down and remembered that I was sitting on top of him in a pretty compromising position. I jumped off and said, "Your going to see Black Canary."

"Why?"

"Because you need to talk to her about what is happening."

"There's nothing wrong."

Okay, I'm going to have to pull out the big guns on this one. I need to say something that will hurt him or scare him so much that he has to go see Black Canary.

I got it! This will hurt him though. "Wally, your scaring me. This isn't the Wally I love. The man I love doesn't have nightmares so bad that people have to sit on him so he stops flailing his limbs."

I saw that it hurt him, but I had no other option.

He looked at me and said, "I'm fine."

"Wally, until you can admit that you have a problem and you are willing to go get help, I don't think I can see you anymore."

He just stared at me, not saying a word. That was all I needed to know.

I grabbed my jacket, opened the door, and headed to the nearest zeta tube.


	11. Stages of Grief

**A/N: This is the most I have ever written. So, if you don't feel like reading 3,000-4,000 words, I will write a review at the bottom.**

Week 1: Denial

Monday

Artemis POV

I sat on the couch, wondering if it was a smart decision to break up with Wally. I mean he could be annoying and arrogant, but, there were times he was sweet, kind, funny, and the greatest guy I've ever known. But, it had been only a day since I broke up with him.

M'gann floated into the room and saw me sitting couch. She plopped next to me and said, "Hey Artemis, where's Wally and how is he doing?"

I looked at her and said, "How should I know? Why do I care? We broke up anyway."

She got this shocked look on her face, just then, Raquel and Zatanna ran into the room, and asked, "Let me get this straight, you and Wally broke up?"

"Were you guys eavesdropping?"

"Well, we were debating on who should go in and ask why you were so depressed, but before we decided, M'gann came in. So we just stayed and listened."

"We did break up. I broke up with him. He was having nightmares and I said he should go and see Black Canary because he was scaring me, he said he was fine, so I gave him an ultimatum, go see Black Canary, or I break up with him."

Raquel ran over to the couch, with an interested expression, and said, "He said I want break up in that case?"

I looked at her and said, "He said nothing. He sat there like it was a tough decision. He was probably thinking '_Who needs Artemis anyway?_' You know what, why did we even get together in the first place. I'm glad I left him. I should have left him sooner."

M'gann shot up off the couch with an excited expression on her face. She looked at me and said, "You're grieving!"

I gave her a confused look and said, "Excuse me?!"

"You grieving. You lost someone you cared about a lot. Know you going through the stages of grief because you miss Wally so much."

I shot off the couch and screamed, "I m not grieving because I don't miss Wally!"

"You're in the first stage, denial. Next will be anger, then bargaining, depression, and last, acceptance."

"I'm not in denial because, again, I don't miss Wally."

Zatanna began to shake her head and say, "M'gann was right, she is in denial."

"You guys are soo wrong."

Zatanna looked over to M'gann and asked, "Where did you learn about that M'gann?"

"Me and Connor are learning about it in Psychology at school."

Monday

Wally POV

I sat in my room, thinking about how Artemis dumped me. I'm kinda glad she did though, if she is going to use dumping me as a way of getting what she wants, then I'm glad she left.

Connor walked into my room carrying an armful of video games. I looked at him and asked, "What are you doing here? I'm not complaining since you brought a bunch of video games, but, I'm curious."

"Your mom called me and asked me to come. She said that she was worried about having you all alone since you being shot and that you might have PTSD, Artemis dumping you, and the possibility of your sutures coming undone and you bleeding out."

"Number 1, I don't have PTSD, 2, I am glad Artemis left, and 3, the doctor told her Friday that he removed my sutures because I was completely healed. But you can stay since you brought entertainment."

He walked over to the T.V. at the front of my room, put the game in my Xbox, brought 2 controllers, and we began to play Call of Duty. When the game started, Connor said, "You're in denial."

I threw two grenades behind a rock and said, "What?"

"You're grieving, not only about having a problem since being shot, but also about losing Artemis."

"I am fine. I am happy Artemis left. I don't know why we didn't break up sooner. Plus, I don't have a problem."

I paused the game, looked at Wally and said, "Me and M'gann are learning about grief at school, you fit it perfectly. You are not willing to admit that you have a problem and you are not willing to admit you miss Artemis."

"I don't have a problem, and I don't miss Artemis."

"Denial."

"Will you shut up and resume the game."

* * *

Week 2: Anger

Monday

Artemis POV

It has been about a week since I broke up with the moronic, gluttonous, idiot named Wally.

I heard that Wally will be rejoining the Team for training today. I wish he would just leave. He is nothing but a jerk. You know what, I take that back. He's an ass!

I walked down the hallway to the training room and saw Wally standing next to the zeta tubes, glaring daggers at me. I just rolled my eyes. While I was rolling them, I noticed everyone watching the two of us.

I stood against the wall opposite of him and listened to Black Canary talk. "Okay, today will do one-on-one. You can pick your partners. Artemis, you pick first."

Perfect. "Wally."

I saw a ominous smile creep across his face. We walked into the ring and saw everyone whispering to one another. Probably betting on who would kill whom first.

Black Canary said, "Before we begin, no powers Wally and no bow and arrows Artemis."

I looked at Wally and said, "I am so glad I get to do this."

"Me too."

"I hope you know I never loved you."

"I hope you know that I think you're a bitch."

"You're an ass!"

Black Canary stepped in between us and screamed, "When I said fight, I didn't mean this type of fight. You two follow me."

I walked behind Black Canary and headed to down the hall Wally and I went down when he thought he got me pregnant.

On the way out, I passed by M'gann who mothed, "Anger."

I walked into the room and took the seat closest to the door. Wally took the seat next to me and glared at me. I flipped him off right back. Black canary saw this and said, "Artemis stop it." I put my finger down and listened to Black Canary. "What is going on with the two of you? I thought since you two started dating this whole fighting thing stop. Now it is worse than ever. Artemis you start."

"I broke up with him because he his having bad nightmares, I told him to go see and talk about it, but he said he was fine."

"I don't have nightmares."

"Really?! So when I had to jump on you so you stop flailing your arms and you were screaming, what would you call that?"

"Like you care. You broke up with me. While I was healing from a gunshot wound."

"Both of you stop it!" Black Canary had this scary scowl on her face as she stared at us. "I know you guys are having troubles, but you need to put them past you. What's going to happen when you guys have a mission. Are you going to try kill each other, or stop your enemies. I am going to tell you what I tell fighting children, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. You may go."

I stand up and walk out of the room, screaming at Wally in my head. As I am about to leave, I hear Black Canary say, "Wally can you please stay for a moment." I hope she reads him the riotact.

Monday

Wally POV

As I watch Artemis walk out of the room, I remember Connor mouthing "Anger," when I was walking out of the training room with Artemis and Black Canary.

Even though I am angry at the evil witch Artemis for breaking up with me in my time of need and everyone saying that I have PTSD, I am fine.

I take my seat... again, and watch Black Canary as we sit there in silence. She breaks it by saying, "Wally, are you really okay?"

"I am fine! Will everyone stop asking if I am okay!"

"Wally, it is perfectly natural to have nightmare about being shot. It is incredibly traumatic for people like us. We think we are untouchable, so when we are seriously hurt, it is even more traumatic. It is probably worse for you though, since this happened while you were at you house listening to music instead of being out fighting crime."

"Stop asking if I am okay! I am perfectly fine! You know what, why don't you worry about someone who needs it. I here that Robin is having trouble with Batman, worry about him."

I stormed out the room, angry that everyone won't stop bugging me. THIS IS NOT A STAGE OF GRIEF!

Wednesday

Artemis POV

I walked down the hall talking to M'gann about what her plans were for Valentine's Day.

"Well, Happy Harbor High is having a Valentine's Day dance, so Connor and I are planning on going there. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing since I am single. I wasn't going to do anything anyway."

"Yeah you were. You told me that you and Wally were going to each others dances to prove to everyone you are dating. You were so excited."

"I was excited."

"Who knows, maybe you and Wally could make up."

Just then, Wally and Robin start walking in the opposite direction. He was about to say something, but before he could, I yelled, "Ass!"

"Bitch!"

I looked at M'gann and said, "Does that answer you question?"

Wednesday

Wally POV

I walked down the hall with Robin talking about Valentine's Day plans.

"So I was thinking about taking Zatanna to that new Italian restuarant in town."

"Dude, I hope you know that talking to single people about your love life is like bringing crack to a rehab center."

"You don't have to be single, you could just go and talk to Black Canary, then you could make up, or out, with Artemis."

Just then, I saw Artemis walking in the opposite direction with M'gann. I was about to say something, but before I could something, she yelled, "Ass!"

"Bitch!"

I looked at Robin and said, "Does that answer your question?"

* * *

Week 3: Bargaining/Depression/Acceptance... Forgiveness

Monday: Bargaining

Artemis POV

I sat on the couch in the cave watching T.V. with M'gann, Zatanna, and Raquel. At commercial, Raquel turned to me and said, "So artemis, how is the whole you and Wally thing going."

"I would give anything to go back in time and try something else than breaking up with him"

M'gann looked at me and said, "Bargaining."

"I am not grieving!"

Zatanna stood, walked over to the table in front of the couch and sat down on it. She put 2 hands on my legs and said, "Artemis, you miss Wally. You want to take him to the Valentine's Day dance at your school. Just admit it."

"I do not."

"Just get back with him."

Raquel stood up and said, "Not yet."

"Not that I am, but not why not now."

"Because, I need to win back the money I lost on the bet on how long you guys would last."

"You bet on us!"

"We all did. Robin and M'gann won when we bet on when you would kiss. Connor and I won we we bet on if Wally would remember your birthday. Then Robin and Zatanna won on how long you guys would last."

"Even you M'gann?"

She gave me an apologetic look and said, "Sorry. But I least I said you guys would last a year."

I stormed out of the gave angry that my best friends bet on me.

Monday: Bargaining

Wally POV

I sat on the couch in my house watching T.V. with Connor and Robin. We invited Kaldur, but he said he had something to do in Atlantis. When it got to commercials, Robin asked, "So everything going good?"

"I want to go back in time so I can stop the break in, then I wouldn't have these nightmares and Artemis wouldn't have broken up with me."

Connor, not taking his eyes off the T.V., said, "Bargaining."

"I am not in the stages of grieving."

"Really? I talked to my teacher about your situation and all the things you've been doing, and she said that you are a prime example of grieving."

Robin looked at me and said, "You know, you could just swallow your pride and go talk to Black Canary, then she will forgive you and will date you again."

"I don't need to go talk to Black Canary."

"Whatever dude, but it just take 2 simple steps to get Artemis back. 1, Talk to Black Canary, and 2, apologize to Artemis."

"Can we just watch T.V."

Wednesday: Depression

Artemis POV

I layed on my bed in the cave since I would kill myself if I had to go back to my house. I have a stupid picture of me and Wally on my night stand and everytime I try to throw it away my mom keeps saying, "Don't throw that away! You and Wally will get back together for sure. I know it." I hate that picture. It was a picture of us on New Years. Apparently, Robin hacked into the Watchtower security system and printed off a picture of us kissing. He somehow found a way to sneak it into my locker at school.

I heard a knock at my door and said, "Go away M'gann."

I watched as Superboy walked in and said, "Good thing I'm not M'gann."

"I never expected to see you here. I thought since the whole break up thing everyone took sides."

Connor walked over to a chair in the corner of the room and sat down. He looked at me and said, "Hey, M'gann wanted to tell me that she found a guy perfect for you to take to your dance at your school."

"I am not dating anymore. If I do, they'll get injured, then when they have nightmare your try to help them but all they'll do is agree that the best thing to do is break up."

"Depression."

I sat up and said, "Do what?"

"You're in depression. The fourth stage of grief."

"You too. I am not grieving."

"Artemis, it is okay. Wally is grieving too. He's not only grieving about the break up, but also about having a problem."

"You're just trying to make me feel better. Can you just leave me alone."

"Okay." He stood up and walked out of my room, leaving me in complete silence.

Wednesday: Depression

Wally POV

I sat in my room and listened as my mom told me that one of my friends is here. She called someone after I told her that I'm not hungry. I listened to the footsteps run up the stairs. I watched as M'gann walked into my room and said, "Hi Wally."

"M'gann! Wow, I never expected you to be here since the whole break up thing."

"I would never pick sdes with my friends."

She sat down at my desk and stared at all the clutter in my room. I looked at her and said, "I don't know why I even alive. I should be dead. I wish I was dead. Maybe then Artemis would actually miss me."

"Wally you're in depression, and bad depression at that. You should really go talk to Black Canary about that."

"Please don't say that you think I am grieving too, because I am not."

"It's perfectly natural Wally. Artemis is doing it too. That means she misses you as well."

"I am fine. You know what, why don't you just leave if you're going to be like everyone else and say that I miss Artemis and have a problem."

She stood from the chair with a hurt expression on her face and left. Leaving me alone again.

Friday:Acceptance

Artemis POV

I sat with M'gann at the barstools in the kitchen with Raquel just talking. I tried to find M'gann or Zatanna but they were out. "I do miss Wally. I miss him so much. I should have never broke up with him."

"Congrats. You finally reached acceptance, the final stage of grieving."

"I wish I could get him back."

"Just go talk to him."

"But what if he doesn't want me back? What if he has met someone else? I heard robin say that before we started dating he had his eyes on this Linda girl from his school."

"Just go talk to him."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I am to scared for one thing, and he's not here."

"Tomorrow we have training, talk to him then."

"Fine!"

Friday:Acceptance

Wally POV

I sat in the med bay with Kaldur since this is the last place Artemis would come. Unless she was injured. But, since we aren't training nd hae no missions, that is incredibly unlikely.

"Kal, I miss Artemis."

"I know you do friend."

"Really?"

"Everyone does."

"What do I do?"

"Go to Black Canary and talk about your nightmare problem."

"You think that will work?"

"Of course. All Artemis wanted you to do is get better, that is the only thing you need to do."

"Okay. I was starting to get tired of waking up in a puddle of sweat."

I went into the training room where I found Black Canary training with Superboy. Once she was finished I walked up to her and asked, "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Of course."

We went into the same room where I was with Artemis a little more than a week ago. We talked for over an hour about my nightmares and things I could do to stop them.

Saturday:Forgiveness

Wally POV

I walked into the cave wearing my suit. I saw that Artemis hasn't arrived yet.

Everyone was standing around the sparring ring, waiting to be told hat to expect for the day. Black Canary walked over to me and asked, "So Wally, you everything going okay today?"

"Yes, I am fine."

She walked away when the computer announced the arrival of Artemis. I walked to the opposite end of the room. On the way, I saw everyone watching what we were both doing.

Black Canary walked in the center of the ring and said, "Today I'm going to mix it up. You all get to spar with me." Everyone had mixed reactions. Me, Zatanna, M'gann, and Rocket all had a sad expression on our face. Connor, Robin, Kaldur, and Artemis didn't react at all. "But you have to options. 1.) You can use your powers. But, that also means I use my powers as well. 2.) No powers at all. Connor, since you really can't turn your strength off, and all your other powers are, no offense, useless, excluding invulnerability, I won't use my powers. Now, Artemis and Robin, you can use your tools, but that means I use my powers. M'gann your first."

She had a shocked expression on her face and said, "No powers."

Their fight lasted about 2 minutes before M'gann lost. Fighting Black Canary, that is a pretty decent time.

"Kaldur."

"Powers."

Their fight lasted about 5 minutes. But, when Black Canary used her Canary Cry.

"Wally."

"None."

My fight lasted about 3 minutes. Best time yet.

After I finished, I walked into the kitchen where I saw Kaldur and M'gann both drinking some water. After 4 minutes of sitting around talking, Artemis walked in and grabbed some water.

Kaldur and M'gann both shared a glance. Kaldur then said, "M'gann, why don't you and I both go see how everyone else is doing."

"She got a huge smile on her face and said, "Sounds great."

Once they both left, I walked next to Artemis and said, "Artemis, I am so sorry. I am sorry for not admitting that I had a problem. I am sorry for calling you those names. I am sorry for-" Befor I could finish, Artemis pressed her lips against mine. We both stayed like that for what felt like forever.

"Wally, if we are going to make it work this time, why don't we take it slow. We started out with sex, then started dating after we confessed our love for one another. Why don't we start all over and take it slow."

"Deal."

**Review: After the break up, they both go through the stages of grief. When they reach anger, they both call each other horrible names and say that they never really loved one another. Once they go through the acceptance stage, they realize that they miss each other. after they both spar with Black Canary, they meet up in the kitchen and get back together. The only thing is, the agree to take it slow instead of starting out with "I love you."**

**A/N: I know I rushed the ending, but, it took me days to write this.**

**I found a really good petition online that is mean to bring back Young Justice and Green Lantern to Cartoon Network. They only need about 3,000 more signatures. So find the petition, "Bring Back Young Justice and Green Lantern: The Animated Series" on . I know that Cartoon Network said that they weren't going to bring it back. But, maybe, just maybe (don't think I am ignorant), they will see how many people like it and bring it back.**


	12. Unhappy Valentine's Day!

February 13

Artemis POV

I walked into the living room of Mount Justice and took a seat next M'gann on the couch in front of the T.V.

M'gann looked over to me and said, "So tomorrow is Valentines Day. You and Wally have anything planned."

I thought for a second and said, "Nothing planned. I think he is going to surprise me with something like a dinner on the beach, a necklace with an arrow on it, or maybe he take me out to dinner."

"I know it's not dinner on the beach. Robin already technically booked it for tomorrow what he is doing. He was going to take her to a restaurant, but changed his mind when he heard her say she loved the beach. You don't think he forgot?"

"I don't know. He doesn't really celebrate holidays. The only reason he will celebrate them is if they involve large amounts of food But, I know he is afraid of messing up since we just barely got back together."

"Are you going to ask him?"

"No! I am not looking like the girl who is so desperate for her first Valentine she is almost telling him to do something. Plus, I don't want to come off over bearing."

"Doesn't his school have a Valentine's Day dance?"

"Nope. Last year, apparently, someone at his school spiked the punch. So, his school doesn't have many dance except Homecoming."

"What are you going to do if he forgot?"

"Kill him. Painfully and slowly."

* * *

February 14

Artemis POV

I sat at the bar in the kitchen and finished eating my cereal. I decided to sleep her last night since my mom was out of town with some friends from her doctors office.

I hear footsteps come up behind me and feel someone kiss me on the cheek. I then see Wally walk into the kitchen and he says, "Morning beautiful."

"Morning Wally."

He looks at me and says, "What, no pet name for me?"

"If I give you pet name you won't like it."

"Fine."

I watch him and hope that he remembers today is Valentine's Day. He must have noticed me staring at him, so he say's, "Yeah?"

"Do you know what today is?"

"Well, today is February 14. The inventor of the Ferris Wheel was born today."

He better be playing stupid. If not I am going to kill him.

I ask him, "So why are you here?"

"Well school is cancelled this morning due to snow. So I am just going to hang out here today. You?"

"Mom was out of town. So I just slept here because I hate being home alone at night. I can defend against burglars, but I just hate the quiet."

"Oh. You have school today? I heard Gotham was getting snow."

"Yeah. It's closed for the morning. I have a doctor appointment this afternoon though. But, they're closed for the day. So I am not going in at all."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"They won't check."

I got up and put my now empty bowl in the sink to be cleaned later. Wally walked next to me and asked, "So since we are going to both have nothing to do today, what do you ant to do?"

"I have some other stuff to do. I'll see you later."

I ran out of the cave before I started screaming at Wally for how incompetent he is.

* * *

Wally POV

That was weird. Wonder what got her in a mood?

Just after Artemis left, Robin walked into the kitchen. He looked at me and said, "Hey Wally. What are you doing here?"

"Schools cancelled."

"Ah. You have anything planned today with Artemis."

"Not really. Probably watch T.V., make out a little. Why?"

"First off. Gross. You know what today is right?"

"Why is that such a big deal? Artemis asked me that earlier."

"You're an idiot."

"Why? Today is February 14."

"Today is Valentine's Day nimrod."

"Yeah so. I never really had a girl friend on Valentine's Day so I don't cel-. I have a girlfriend on Valentine's Day! I have a girlfriend on Valentine's Day. Which I forgot. What do I do?"

"I'll help you out because you are my best friend. So I don't want Artemis to kill you."

* * *

Artemis POV

I walked into the cave from the zeta-tube ready to kill Wally if he still hasn't realized what today is. It is four o'clock so the dance starts in 3 hours. I am not letting all those mean girls at school laugh at me for years to come because they think I made up some imaginary boyfriend.

I walked into the living room and saw Wally wearing a nice black suit, holding a box of chocolate and a bouquet of red roses. He is lucky. He looked at me and said, "Happy Valentine's Day Artemis."

"Oh thank god. I thought you forgot."

"Well, I did. Then Robin reminded me. I am so sorry."

"I will accept you apology, if you actually are doing something nice."

"Well, there is a table waiting for us at the Italian restaurant in town. Then, once we finish eating, we are going to your school dance to prove to all those mean girls you have the worlds hottest boyfriend. Now hurry up. M'gann picked out a nice dress for you to wear."

I hurried off to my bedroom where I spotted a nice black dress on the bed. I put the dress on and the heels that go with it. I then went into the bathroom and out in some makeup. When I waled back out into the living room, I saw Wally standing, waiting for me.

When we got to the restaurant, Wally told the waiter that we were the Greyson party. He immediately ushered us to a table near the back with two candles in the table. Once we were seated, I asked Wally, "Why did you say we were the Greyson party?"

"When I told a friend that I forgot about Valentine's Day, he gave me his reservations."

"Oh." Who is Greyson? He only know a few of M'gann friends who live here. He really doesn't know many people here.

Grayson? Dick Grayson? The freshman who snuck that picture of me on the first day of school. First off, how does he know him? Second, why would someone in Gotham have reservations in Rhode Island, if he knows him?

During the dinner, we talked about all the stuff going on. We had a lot of fun and we laughed alot. I had the spaghetti and Wally had half of the menu. We were told that we shouldn't come back after Wally never tipped the waiter. Apart of me is sad that I go out in public. But, the other part want's me to do fun thing with him that are not appropriate for young audiences. If he ever finds out that I said... thought that, I would die of embarrassment.

Once we got back to the cave, we took the zeta tubes to my school. The dance turned out nice. Dick Grayson;s dad payed for it. Good thing he was adopted by Bruce Wayne.

The second we walked through the door, Julia Hamilton, the meanest girl in the entire world, walked up to us and said, "So this is your boyfriend. Probably your cousin."

"Actually, he is my boyfriend."

"Then why haven't I see him before?"

Wally stepped next to me and said, "I live in Central City. I flew up here when I heard Artemis had a dance."

"Hm. What a surprise. The only boy that would date Artemis is a redneck from Ohio."

"Wally is not a redneck. He is a brilliant scientist."

"My boyfriend is still so much better."

I looked behind Julia and noticed something I couldn't resist pointing out. "Well at least Wally isn't making out with my best friend."

"Excuse me." She began to turn around. "Jeremy is no-. Ahhhhhhhhh!" She started to run on the direction of her boyfriend while screaming profanities at him and her now ex-best friend.

After that little fiasco as over Wally took me to the dance floor where we danced to one of the slow songs. the entire time we were dancing, I heard a lot of people saying how handsome Wally was and probably the only reason he was here with me was to get in my pants.

Once the dance was finished we headed back to the cave and sat and watched T.V.. Wally looked over to me and said, "You are so expensive."

"Do what?"

"I just realized that I got myself into a big pickle. I have Christmas, then a few weeks later a birthday, then Valentines Day. That is a lot of money in a short period of time. Just today I had to spend $150 on flowers since it was Valentine's Day."

"But, I am worth it."

"Wwweeellllll. Yes you are."

I leaned over and put my lips against his. After about 2 minutes of this, we heard 2 loud screams followed by Robin saying, "Really. The living room. Can't you guys go find somewhere more private."

We both stood up and went to the zeta tubes. Once we got there,Wally gave me a kiss and said, "Happy Valentine's Day Artemis."

"Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
